Memories
by VTShyungie
Summary: mencoba mengingatnya kembali, mengingat semua perkataan manisnya. "Kau jangan berpura-pura lupa hanya untuk membiarkan masa lalu kita lenyap begitu saja!" "aku ini milikmu! Apa pedulimu dengan dia?" "menjauh kalian darinya! Kalian tidak berhak membentaknya sekalipun! Dasar brengsek!" Cukup! Cukup dia yang tersakiti, bukan orang lain. Suho


Memories - Part 1

Title: Memories

Genre: Friendship, Sad (di akhir), Romance (gagal-_-), Family (?)

Rating: T

Character: Huang Yura, Kim Joonmyung, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao, Jung Soojung, dll. Character bakal datang sendirinya sesuai alur cerita.

Length: Series 1 of ?

Disclaimer: Karakter punya Tuhan loh ya! Kecuali Huang Yura yang aslinya adalah Kim Ah Young. EXO milik saya! (?) jadi jangan diambil oke oke? *dibantai exotic* bahasanya juga bahasa santai gak formal banget. Mau formal eh jadi makin gak ngerti ceritanya ntar *curcol bentar* Authornya juga masih baru, jadi maklumi aja ya^^ Thor Ri Chan juga minta saran nanti sama kalian buat nih cerita bagusnya kayak gimana. Salam kenal ya!^^ mohon bantuannya lebih lanjut.

TOMBOL LIKENYA DI TEKEN BRO! SAMPE RUSAK SEKALIAN!

REVIEW-NYA JUGA YA BRAY! YANG SIDERS DIBANTAI TAO NANTI! *kejam lu thor*

HAPPY READING!^^

Summary: Yura mencoba mengingatnya kembali, mengingat semua perkataan manisnya. "Kau jangan berpura-pura lupa hanya untuk membiarkan masa lalu kita lenyap begitu saja!" "aku ini milikmu! Apa pedulimu dengan dia!?" "menjauh kalian darinya! Kalian tidak berhak membentaknya sekalipun! Dasar brengsek!" Cukup! Cukup dia yang tersakiti, bukan orang lain.

- berpikirlah selama kau bisa. Bertindaklah selama kamu bisa. Mengingatlah selama kamu bisa, sebelum semuanya sia-sia–

_Story start_

"Kamu bahkan sudah melupakan adikmu yang ini. Kamu jahat, nuna macam apa kau?" Tao kembali menggerutu sembari melipat tangannya di bawah dada. Matanya fokus menatap sosok yeoja yang menundukkan mukanya tanpa melihat sosok Tao. Yeoja itu tetap menunduk, ia lebih memilih memandang kaos kaki kelinci yang menurutnya lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan raut wajah Tao yang sedang menahan emosinya yang meluap. Kening Tao mengerut, tanda ia tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku yeoja berparas cantik tapi imut di depannya. Yeoja itu berbalik ke arah dinding dan membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau gila! Aku bertanya padamu, nuna! Bukan menyuruhmu untuk membenturkan kepalamu seperti tadi." Tao panik, ia segera membalikkan tubuh mungil Yura –gadis yang membenturkan kepalanya itu –sembari mengelus sayang kepala nunanya itu. Yura tetap menundukkan kepalanya tak mendengarkan sepatah katapun yang dikatakan Tao. Merasa tak tega dengan nunanya, Tao pun membuang nafasnya kasar dan menarik dagu Yura agar bisa melihat kedua mata Yura yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Tao ssi. Sungguh aku tidak mengingatmu sama sekali dan kenangan kita dulu. Sungguh aku minta maaf, Tao ssi." Tao memang sudah tahu keadaann sekarang pasti akan terjadi. Ia harus merelakan nunanya melupakan kenangan indah bersamanya dulu. Ia sudah tahu jika ini akan terjadi secepatnya, hanya saja ia belum siap untuk semua ini. Ia sangat menyayangi nunanya itu, oleh sebab itu di dalam lubuk hatinya ia tidak rela kalau nunanya harus melupakannya.

"Panggil aku Zi. Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau memanggil namaku dengan sebutan itu," ucap Tao sambil tersenyum ke arah Yura. Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, Yura segera melompat ke pelukan Tao dan menangis di dada bidangnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan genangan airmata yang bersikeras ingin turun sedari tadi.

"Gomawo, Zi. Gomawoyo hiks. Sekali lagi hiks maafkan hiks nuna." Tao membalasnya dengan senyum simpul walaupun ia tahu yeoja yang beda satu tahun dengannya ini tidak akan melihat balasannya. Ia juga membalas pelukan Yura tak kalah eratnya. Namja itu mengelus rambut Yura penuh kasih sayang, membiarkan bajunya basah akibat airmata Yura. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia seperti ini dengan nunanya. Ia sangat merindukan moment seperti ini, Tao yang berusaha menanangkan tangisan Yura dengan memeluknya erat. Sungguh! Ia sangat merindukan nunanya ini, terutama nunanya yang dulu. Ia benar benar tidak tega jika tidak memaafkan nunanya.

"Tenanglah, Yura nuna. Jika aku tidak memaafkan mu maka aku ini adik yang sangat durhaka padamu," ujar Tao masih memeluk Yura yang sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Bukannya kamu memang sudah durhaka kepada aku? Barusan kamu sudah membentakku dengan keras." Yura melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mem_pout_kan bibir tipisnya. Meskipun Yura melihatkan raut wajah tidak suka tetapi Tao menyukainya. Huang Yura yang dulu sudah kembali, tanpa sosok itu sadari ia kembali menjadi bidadari yang bersinar.

"Itu karena nuna yang mengajariku seperti itu dulu. Hihihi," balas Tao dan melarikan diri sebelum ia mendapat pukulan gratis dari kakak perempuannya.

"Dasar Zi kurang hajar! Kau bilang apa pada nunamu ini hah?!" melihat adiknya kabur tanpa tanggung jawab atas ucapannya, reflek ia mengejar sosok panda jahil itu. Namun seketika suatu pikiran terlintas di otaknya. Ia yakin, sangat yakin ia pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya bersama adiknya itu karena masalah sepele seperti saat ini, tapi kapan? Kapan? Kapan? Masa bodoh ah! Yang penting sekarang ia sudah mengenal sosok adiknya yang satu itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia segera keluar dari kamar Tao dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan lantai dua. Itu dia! Sedang berlari menuruni anak tangga. Ia memilik ide yang lebih cerdas. _Sayannya walaupun ingatanku tidak sebagus dirimu tapi kecerdasanku jauh lebih bagus daripada kamu, _batin Yura. Ia segera meraih tali raffia yang ada di dalam laci Tao dan melilitkannya membuat sebuah lingkaran. Ternyata Tao sudah lebih dulu selesai menuruni anak tangga. Segesit mungkin Yura segera melempar tali itu agar masuk ke dalam tubuh Tao. _Hap!_ Berhasil! Tao sudah terperangkap di tali yang tadi Yura ikat. Ia segera menarik tali itu dan ikut menuruni anak tangga. Tao memberontak, berusaha mengambil benda tajam atau setidaknya bisa lepas dari tali ini. Tapi naas, keberuntungannya kali ini sudah diambil oleh kakaknya.

"Kenapa lari, Huang Zi Tao ssi?" Tanya Yura dengan nada meremehkan. Tao hanya menelan ludahnya, _Sial!_

"eumm.. itu- ah! Eng.. nuna, z-Zi ti-tidak bermaksud untuk-"

Pakkk bughh brakk

"NUNA! AW NEOMU APPOYO! KYAA! NUNA KAU INI MELAKUKAN KDRT!"

"APA?! Kamu siapa hah!? Aku tidak mengenalmu!"

"Nuna jahat! Aku ini adikmu yang tertampan dan sempurna nuna!"

Baiklah kita tinggalkan saja mereka berdua yang sibuk berkelahi dan membuat memori indah yang baru. Sosok kedua kakak-adik itu memang tidak dapat diduga, mungkin bisa dibilang mempunyai sifat 4D. Mereka akan berkelahi dengan sangat kasar, tak selang waktu lama mereka sudah pulang dengan memakan snack bersama dan saling merangkul pundak satu sama lain. Mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain, itu sebabnya mereka lebih terlihat sebagai pasangan kekasih dibandingkan pasangan kakak-adik.

(/ , \)

Pagi hari kali ini tidak terlalu cerah seperti hari biasanya. Mendatang musim gugur terkadang cuaca tidak terlalu bagus. Walaupun begitu murid-murid tetap masuk sekolah, mengikuti pembelajaran walaupun terbawa malas yang sangat besar. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang masih mengantuk karena terbawa cuaca yang mendung. Tak terkecuali Sehun, Oh Sehun. Anak yang duduk di kelas 1-1 itu beberapa kali menguap sambil menatap malas papan tulis di depannya dengan datar. Jari-jarinya bermain di atas buku tulisnya dengan pena membuat beberapa rangkaian kata yang dibicarakan oleh Song Songsaengnim. Biasanya ia bersemangat jika mempelajari Bahasa Inggris, tetapi hari ini tidak.

Merasa bosan menatap papan tulis, ia menoleh ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Ada yang tertidur, ada yang melamun, ada yang mencatat, bahkan ada yang sibuk mengobrol. Rasanya ia juga ingin seperti mereka, tapi kursi di sebelahnya masih kosong. _Tidak biasanya ia telat. Apa ada masalah?, _batin Sehun.

Sehun memang bukan murid teladan di kelasnya jadi wajar saja jika ia tidak jarang bermalas-malasan di kelas. Hanya saja kemampuan mendengarkannya dan pengingatannya yang kuat yang membuatnya tak kalah cerdas dengan Jeongmin –murid teladan di kelas mereka –dan juga Jieun. Ia sempat berpikir, mengapa orang yang bermarga Kim atau Lee selalu orang yang cerdas dan tergolong orang atas?

Pintu kelas mereka terbuka, menampakkan sosok ketua osis mereka dan sosok yang daritadi Sehun tunggu. _Jadi dia ada masalah dengan osis? Tida biasanya, _batin Sehun. Pandangan anak kelas 1-1 semua menyorot mereka berdua, tak terkecuali Song Songsaengnim yang terpotong ucapannya.

"maaf saya mengganggu pelajaran anda, Song Songsaengnim. Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan Tao ke kelasnya. Tadi kami ada urusan sebentar." Kris –ketua osis sekolah –membungkukkan badannya tanda memberi salam. Terlihat Tao juga melakukan hal yang sama sambil tersenyum simpul. Song Songsaengnim membalas senyumnya dan menyuruh Tao untuk duduk di di kursinya dan menyuruh Kris pergi ke kelasnya. Tao sudah duudk di tempatnya, lebih tepatnya duduk di samping Sehun.

Sehun menyengol tangan Tao yang hendak mengeluarkan bukunya dan menatapnya bingung, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia bertanya 'apa yang terjadi?' dan hanya dibalas oleh gelengan kepala Tao. "masalah kecil," bisik Tao. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap papan tulis dan mencatatnya. Ia memang tahu maksud dari 'masalah kecil' Tao. _Ck dasar, sudah tahu terlambat masih saja beralasan ada masalah. Biang saja berpacaran,_ batin Sehun.

Tak lama setelah itu bel istiraha berbunyi. Song Songsaengnim segera membereskan mejanya dan mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu. Semua murid lega, akhirnya mereka tidak mendapatkan tugas tambahan atau tugas kelompok. Mereka berbondong-bondong pergi ke luar kelas dan pergi ke kantin agar mereka kebagian makanan. Jika yang lain ingin pergi ke kantin, maka beda lagi dengan Tao yang buru-buru membereskan barangnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tao-ya Chankkaman!" seru Sehun membuat langkah Tao terhenti dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun yang berjalan santai mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan badan tinggi Tao. Tao mengangkat alisnya, dan menunjukkan jam arlojinya tanda ia sedang terburu-buru. Sehun tersenyum simpul dan mengangkat kepalanya menunjuk ke arah kantin. Tao menggeleng lagi dan meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya datar. Tao jika di sekolah memang tidak terlalu terbuka, ia hanya akan terbuka dengan orang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Jika ada hal yang tidak penting ia akan berkata dengan gerak tubuhnya, contohnya seperti tadi.

Mata Tao berputar mencari sosok yang ia cari. Beberapa kali ia celingak celinguk dan mendatangi ruang demi ruang kelas tetapi sosok yang ia cari tidak sama sekali menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkan sosok itu, Huang Yura. Yura sudah diizinkan untuk masuk sekolah kembali. Dan itu membuat Toa merasa senang bercampur dengan takut. Takut kenapa? Ya seperti yang ia lihat saat ini. Ia takut nuna kesayangannya ini tersakiti lagi. cukup sekali dalam hidupnya ia melihat nunanya sengsara pada waktu itu saja.

"Aku udah memberi tahu kamu, Sunbaenim. Saya tidak tahu Anda, saya tidak pernah bertemu dengan Anda sebelumnya, dan saya tidak pernah membuat memori indah bersama anda sekalipun seumur hidup saya!" seru Yura atas ucapan namja di depannya yang menatapnya kaget. _Gawat_, batin Tao. Ia segera berlari ke arah nunanya dan menarik tangan kanan Yura agar tidak melakukan tindakan keras pada namja di depannya ini.

"Ah disini kau rupanya. Aku mencari kemana-mana, nuna. Ayo ikut aku!" ujar Tao sebelum Sunbae di depannya membalas ucapan Yura. "Maafkan saya sunbae sudah memotong pembicaraan kalian berdua. Saya harus pergi dengan Yura sunbaenim. Kami pergi dulu, annyeonghigeseyo"

Tao membungkukkan badannya Sembilan puluh derajat untuk member salam , sedangkan Yura masih termenung menatap ke arah tanah. Tak lama setelah itu mereka pergi dari hadapan sunbae tadi, yang diberi salam hanya tersenyum keci sambil menatap datar mereka berdua yang sudah tak terlihat lagi akibat murid-murid yang berjalah di depannya.

Tao menarik tangan Yura menuju kantin. Teman-temannya sudah menunggu di sana dan juga teman Yura yang baru saja berkenalan tadi pagi. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di depan Myungsoo, Minah, Daehyun, dan Dasom. Tao hanya tersenyum simpul andalannya pada temannya dan menuntun Yura untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh dia, Kakak-adik bukan?" Tanya Daehyun meyakinkan. Tao hanya meng-iya kan dengan anggukan kepala, sedangkan Yura tersenyum manis ke Daehyun.

"Aku kira kalian itu pasangan kekasih. Jika benar whoa ceritanya akan hebat. Pindah sekolah demi kekasih tersayang, suit suit." Dasom tertawa renyah yang diikuti dengan Daehyun dan Yura.

"Kalian ini ada-ada saja, baru saja kepala sekolah berkata seperti itu tadi pagi, sekarang kalian mengatakannya juga. Aigoo dunia sedang bermasalah." Tao menatap risih pada Dasom dan Daehyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Jinjayo? Lee songsaengnim berkata seperti itu? hahaha. Abis kalian tidak terlalu mirip. Tao lebih mirip pada Appanya, sedangkan Yura lebih mirip dengan Eommanya. Bukankah aku benar?" Myungsoo dengan gaya coolnya bertanya memastikan dan kempali menyerup jus jeruknya yang tinggal setengah.

"hahaha uri Tao ceritanya malu nih disangka seperti itu? malu atau takut si tiang listrik itu salah sangka dan kau tidak bisa merebutnya? Hahaha." Minah yang tidak mau kalah akhirnya juga ikut menggoda Tao yang senakin salah tingkah akibat ucapan Minah yang 100% betul.

"Hahaha tidak tidak aku tidak akan mau berpacaran dengan orang pelit, manja, cengeng, dan sok perfect seperti dia. Lagipula jika ia sudah mempunyai couple nanti aku bisa memergokinya dan menggodanya setiap hari, hahaha." Tao mendengus kesal dan menyikut tangan kakak perempuannya yang mendukungnya sekaligus merendahkannya. _Cih dasar nuna PHP,_ batin Tao menggerutu.

"Kau ini kejam sekali dengan adikmu sendiri, nuna. Aku tidak akan membagi uang saku ku lagi padamu," ucap Tao kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tuh kan benar apa yang aku bilang, dia adalah panda yang pelit," balas Yura sambil mengeluakan bekalnya yang ia bawa dari rumah. Menurutnya masakan eomma jauh lebih enak Dibandingkan masakan di tempat lain. Sekalian menghemat uang, berhubung Tao tidak mau membagi uang sakunya lagi padanya.

"Aigoo sepertinya kita akan dapat pertunjukan gratis dari adik-kakak yang satu ini setiap hari." Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya memaklumkan kebiasaan dua sejoli di depannya ini. Yang lain menganggukkan kepala tanda mereka setuju kecuali duo orang yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Iya, Myungsoo oppa. Hey aku request kalian berakting 'titanic' ya untuk pertunjukkan selanjutnya!" seru Minah.

"Enak saja, memangnya aku ini siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya."

"NUNA!"

"HAHAHAHAHA." Gelak tawa mereka menghiasi seisi kantin. Mereka tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dan tidak suka dari orang lain yang merasa terganggu dengan mereka. Toh ini juga bukan yang pertama kalinya mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti ini. Mereka hanya ingin melepas rindu satu sama lain. Sudah lama rasanya mereka tidak tertawa seperti ini, ber-enam seperti ini tentunya.

Oh Sehun adalah salah satu orang yang merasa terganggu oleh gelak tawa mereka. Beberapa kali ia mengusap kasar mukanya dan mengeraskan volume lagu yang didengarnya melalui earphone peraknya.

"Harus kah aku mengebrak meja mereka dan berteriak di depan mereka untuk diam? Aku risih mendengar suara mereka itu, hyung!" ucap Sehun kesal akhirnya.. ia membanting earphonenya kasar ke atas meja dan mengacak rambut blonde-nya.

"Uri maknae sedang kesal, danger danger wkwk," sergah Chanyeol memberi peringatan tidak penting pada kelompoknya. Baekhyun yang merasa terganggu dengan alarm Chanyeol segera menginjak kaki Chanyeol yang membuat sang pemilik kaki menjerit kesakitan dan bangun dari duduknya seraya memegangi kaki kirinya yang diinjak oleh baekhyun. Tak sengaja ia menyenggol meja makan di kantin yang mereka tempati. Luhan yang sedang memakan ramyun pedasnya itu dengan santai harus terpaksa terganggu dan mata indahnya yang mirip dengan rusa itu terciprat kuah ramyun yang ia makan.

"Aww mataku- ah jinja appoda. Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mata indahku?!"Tanya Luhan sembari mengepalkan tangannya dan memberikan satu per satu pukulan untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" Ya! Ya! Ya! Hyung appoyo! Aww akhh." Keluh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serentak dan menggeser duduk mereka agar terhindar dari pukulan maut Luhan. Kai yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun harus mnggeser duduknya, menggesernya lagi karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin menggeser duduk mereka. Dan akhirnya ia harus merelakan pantat mulusnya mencium lantai kantin dengan cara yang tidak elit sama sekali.

"HYUNGDEUL! Kalian ini sangat mengganggu tahu tidak!" Seru Kai dan bangkit dari duduk sengsaranya di lantai. Ia mengeluarkan tatapan tajam pada hyungnya yang mengganggunya. Bukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun namanya jika sekali ditegur akan diam dan tidak mengulanginya lagi. bukannya diam, tapi mereka saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Mereka memang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Luhan hyung yang salah! Kalau saja dia tidak melayangkan pukulan nmautnya bertubi-tubi pasti aku tidak menggeser dudukku dan membuatmu jatuh."

"Apa?! Kau menyalahkanku? Sadarlah Chanyeol-ssi kalau saja kau tidak bangkit dari dudukmu dan menyenggol meja kantin dan membuat mata indahku merah akibat terkena cipratan kuah ramyun yang semuanya berawal darimu pasti aku tidak akan memukulimu dan Baekhyun!"

"AKU BEGITU KARENA BAKEHYUN HYUNG YANG MENGINJAK KAKIKU!"

"DAN AKU MENGINJAK KAKIMU KARENA ALARM BODOHMU YANG SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMBANTU!"

"COULD YOU GUYS PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sehun yang mulai naik pitah akhirnya mengakhiri semua perdebatan mereka. Ternyata Sehun sudah terbawa emosi yang tidak ajak main. Mereka tidak pernah menduga maknae mereka yang pendiam dan penurut ini akan membentak mereka dengan bahasa yang jauh dari kata halus. Sehun menatap datar hyungnya dan kembali menutup telinganya dengan earphone peraknya dan menyalakan lagunya dengan volume yang paling maximal. Bahkan Luhan yang berada di sampingnya bisa mendengar lagu apa yang sedang dimainkannya.

Suho akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya tanpa sepatah katapun. Ia mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan pergi begitu saja. Tatapannya menerawang ke depan, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celananya, telinganya ditutup dengan earphone yang tidak mengalunkan nada sama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan tatapan curiga dan bingung oleh teman-temannya yang masih termenung di tempat masing-masing.

(/ , \)

Sampailah ia di taman samping gedung sekolah, entah ia juga tidak tahu mengapa kaki nya dengan seenaknya membawa dirinya ke sini tanpa ada perintah dari otaknya. Tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya, toh otaknya juga akhirnya menyetujuinya. Ia tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis sampai siapa saja tidak tahu jika ia sebenarnya tersenyum. Kakinya melangkah lebih dekat menyelusuri taman itu, atau lebih tepatnya melangkah ke pohon sakura yang tua.

Ia menghirup udara segar disana. Bukan hanya bau angin segar saja yang ia hirup, melainkan ia juga berandai-andai mencium bau parfum stroberi favoritnya. Tangannya terasa ditarik menuju pohon sakura tua itu, dan seakan menggapai batang pohon untuk memetik satu bunga sakura yang masih tumbuh segar. Lagi lagi ia tersenyum tipis, mencium bau bunga itu dan duduk di bawah pohon tua itu hanya untuk sekedar me_refresh_ otaknya yang terasa pening.

Ia merindukan pohon ini, itu sebabnya ia bangkit dari duduknya tadi. Apalagi mengingat orang yang selalu menemaninga ke sini sudah melupakannya dan tidak menganggapnya orang special lagi seperti dulu. Ia sangat merindukannya, merindukan rasa pegal dan nyaman saat kepalanya bersender ke pundaknya. Ia rindu dengan bau shampoo khas orang itu dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Ia rindu dengan suara indahnya yang selalu bergumam menyanyikan lagu yang ia suka. Ia rindu dengan jari-jari lentik yang selalu dikaitkan dngan jari panjangnya. Semua yang ada pada dirinya, ia merindukannya.

Suho POV

Kata-katanya masih terasa nyata untuk didengar. Aku masih mendengarnya, mendengar semua perkataan tajamnya yang seakan aku ditusuk dengan pisau tajam yang panas. _Aku udah memberi tahu kamu, Sunbaenim. Saya tidak tahu Anda, saya tidak pernah bertemu dengan Anda sebelumnya, dan saya tidak pernah membuat memori indah bersama anda sekalipun seumur hidup saya!_ Sudah! Sudah cukup aku mendengarnya! aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi kumohon jangan diulang ulang!

Aku meremas rambut hitam kecoklatan ku dan melempar bunga sakura itu asal. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas, menatap dedaunan dan bunga sakura di atasku. Tatapanku fokus pada satu benda, sebuah cincin yang digantung dengan pita warna merah-biru-putih yang diikat di batang pohon. Ada surat juga yang tergantung di pita itu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menyentuh pelan cincin itu. benda ini! Kenapa bisa ada di sini?! Aku segera melepas kaitan pita dengan dahan pohon itu. Aku tahu pelaku ini, orang yang sangat aku rindu.

Aku meraih sesuatu di kantongku, benda yang sama. Sebuah cincin manis dengan berlian kecil dan ukiran 'SuRa 3' di tengahnya. Aku tersenyum miris, meremas cincin itu dan ku kantongi kembali. Aku beralih ke surat kecil yang ada di pita itu. tulisannya tidak berubah, sangat indah dan rapi.

_Sorry, I Love You, Goodbye. 06-10 06-12 SuRa _

To Be Continued.

Hohoho itu tuh epep abal banget gila-_- gak dapet feelnya ya? Soalnya author juga gak dapet kok-_-)/ gaje banget dah ini epep-_- maapkan author Ri Chan ini ya-_-v imajinasinya memang selalu abal *cap jempol sah (?)

Mau lanjut gak nih? Kalo enggak juga gapapa kok^^ sekian ya dari author. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan batin (?) kesalahan kata, kesalahan typo, kesalahan alur cerita (?) kesalahan suho juga yang selalu tebar uang (?)

Dah lain kali ketemu lagi^^ REVIEWNYA JANGAN LUPA KAKA! YANG MAU LANJUT REVIEW + LIKE!


End file.
